Power Surges
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Canon with the end of The Last Stand. Watch as the X-men who took the cure regain their powers. Some you knew took the cure and some you just didn't see coming. Ranging from Rogue to Gambit to Nightcrawler to Pyro. Slight ROMY. Chapter One- Rogue


**Hey! This is my first X-MEN fanfic. I have written other fanfics. Anyway, This chapter is about Rogue getting her powers back. It has slight Bobby/Rogue and slight Remy/Rogue. Also, thanks to XOXHeartAmy for editing any spelling mistakes and Remy's dialogue. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you sure about this, Ro-Marie?" Bobby, aka Iceman, asked Marie, who used to be Rogue.

Maire smiled at him before pecking his lips.

"Ah sure am, sugah." She giggled before lightly brushing her lips against hers. Ever since she had taken the cure, her and Bobby's relationship had escalated. He and Kitty were just friends, though there was still some awkwardness between the three of them. Well there would be. After all, Bobby and Kitty did kiss just hours before Rogue left the mansion to take the cure….

Okay I'm getting way off topic here. Let's get back to Bobby and Rogue - I mean Marie. Ever since Marie took the cure she insisted that everyone called her Marie. For some, it was hard to break the habit of saying Rogue.

Anyway, back to Bobby and Marie.

"Are you sure, Marie? After all, sex is a pretty big step."

"Bobby, a few months ago, Ah couldn' kiss yah, let alone sleep with yah. Now ah can." Bobby looked at her uncertainly before wrapping his arms around her. Marie beamed before cupping his face and pressed her lips against hers. He fumbled with her blouse before it fell onto the floor. Her lips trailed down his neck.

"Marie." Bobby groaned as they collapsed onto the bed. Marie nipped at his earlobe.

"Yes?" She asked, pressing her lips into his collarbone while sliding his shirt off his chest. She felt Bobby freeze underneath her. "Don' freeze up, sugah." She whispered as her lips travelled down his chest.

"Marie! Rogue! Stop!" Bobby yelled before a familiar squelch rang through Marie's ears. She sat upright and could clearly see the veins all over Bobby's face, arms and chest.

A scream echoed throughout the mansion.

"Rogue! What's wrong?" Ororo asked as she entered the room. Half the mansion behind her. She gasped as she saw Bobby lying on the bed, unconscious. Marie was curled up in a ball beside the bed, sobbing wildly. Her straight, brown hair, streaked white, clung to her wet cheeks.

"Rogue, what happened?" Logan asked as he pushed through every student outside the door.

"Mah powahs…" Was all Marie said. Ororo hung over Bobby, checking for a pulse. "Is he still alive?"Marie asked as a familiar Cajun walked into the room.

"He's alive but I suspect he may be in a coma for a while. Logan get Hank. Remy take Rogue to the kitchen." Logan nodded and barged through the crowd once more. Remy looked at Marie sadly before lightly touching her arm.

"Don' touch meh!" She shrieked , jumping a foot way from her.

"'M wearing gloves, _chere_." He said calmly, holding up his hands to reassure her. She didn't respond. Remy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"C'mon _chere_. Let's go get y' some water." He said as he grasped her arm once more. She flinched but didn't shake him off. He quietly led her out of the room. As soon as the students saw Rogue coming towards them they scattered.

"Dey don' mean anyt'ing by dat, _chere_. Dey're jus scared, like you, only y've got mo' righ' t' b'." He whispered as they slowly made their way down the stairs. Marie just avoided his gaze and was trying to keep as much distance between them as much as possible.

The trip to the kitchen was awkward. For Remy and Marie both. Marie was scared to get anywhere near him, in case she shot him into a coma. Remy because she didn't say a thing to him and in return he had no idea what to say to her.

"Here, drink dis. It'll make y' feel _un petit_ bit better." This was a lie and Marie knew it. But she took the bottle of water out of his hand and sipped it.

"Is he goin' tah beh okay?" Marie asked.

"I don' know,_ chere_." he admitted as Marie ducked her head down. "Hey, _chere_, look at m'." Marie reluctantly met his gaze. "I doubt dat y' killed 'im." Remy thought this would be reassuring however it was quite the opposite to Marie.

"So yah admit it! There's a chance that ah may have killed him." As soon as these word had left her mouth, she burst into sobs.

Remy stood frozen before wrapping his arms around Marie. She flinched before openly sobbing into his favourite shirt. But Remy didn't care. All he cared about was the broken girl in his arms.

She wasn't Marie anymore.

She was Rogue.

* * *

**Go on. Press the green button. You know you want to.**


End file.
